This invention relates generally to a cycle-type apparatus such as an exerciser, a bicycle, or a tricycle, and it relates particularly to a longitudinally adjustable saddle mounting.
A single cycle-type exerciser typically will be used by a family or group of people whose requirements for saddle height and saddle longitudinal position may vary widely.
Saddle height adjustment is conventionally made easily and rapidly by mechanism such as a quick-release clamp at the top of the seat mast, or an adjustment knob having a pin extending through matching holes in the seat mast and seat tube.
No such easily and rapidly adjustable mechanism is available for varying the longitudinal position of the seat. As a result, many users simply accommodate themselves to a less than optimum fore-and-aft position of the saddle, and may consciously or unconsciously reduce their exercise time to compensate for a less-than-optimum saddle position.